Smile for Me
by ochita127
Summary: KonoSetsu "Smile for me. Please?" - Setsuna one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own anything here besides the plot.

A/N : I have altered some of the courses in the Negima anime you may know what it is when you read it.. It's somewhat AU (I think) because of it. I hope you like it. Even if I think it's somewhat rushed. Please Review and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it! Be it positive or negative.

"_I'm more of a man than you'll ever be_

_and I'm more of a woman that you'll ever get."_

_- Angel (Rent)_

The first time they met was when they were five years old.

Setsuna had been hiding behind her mentor as they entered the gates of Konoe's mansion.

At the gates, they were greeted none other than Konoe Eishun himself and he brought along with him, his daughter.

At first, Setsuna cowered behind her mentor. She did not know what to do for it was the first time that she had met a girl her age. The girl approached her with a look of curiosity. Then she heard the man behind the girl, making the said girl look at him, saying that she was the girl's new friend. Looking back at her, the girl smiled. It was when Setsuna felt a bit at ease. She finally went out from behind her mentor's back and smiled back. The man had guided them inside and left her with the girl to talk to her mentor. It was then when she had learned that the girl's name was Konoka.

After their subtle greetings Konoka had asked Setsuna to play with her. At first Setsuna was a bit hesitant, for this was something new to her, but after she noticed a frown slowly forming into the girl's face she hurriedly agreed. For the time that the man and her mentor was away, they played. It wasn't long enough before the man and her mentor came back interrupting them both from playing. They left the mansion after that.

Setsuna had learned later that day that the girl,Konoka, was the daughter of the man whose name was Eishun. Her mentor had told her that she was to be the guardian of the said girl and she would start tomorrow. Through the part of the night she had been briefed on what to do. She was happy to find out that she could be friends with Konoka even though she had a role to protect the girl.

They met everyday after that. Her mentor brings her there early in the morning and fetches her in the night. All the while she was there she usually played with Konoka throughout the day. But the fateful day came when they were playing near the river with Konoka's red ball. Konoka had missed the pass made by Setsuna and came rolling down near the edge of the river. As Konoka went after it the land where Konoka was stepping on eroded causing the girl to fall on the river. Panic suddenly went through her as she jumped into the river to save the girl but the current was too strong. She could only manage to stay above the water as she held Konoka with her.

They were luckily saved by the adults who came quickly to their aid after hearing the noise. Konoka was still a bit frightened from the incident and Setsuna noticing this quickly apologized over and over again. Konoka stressed out a smile saying that it wasn't her fault and that it was okay. She had valued the smile, the smile that was now nowhere near the one she usually sees in the face of the frightened girl and she knew that it was her fault. 'If only had I been much stronger, I could have saved her.' It was then that she vowed to protect the smile of the princess, the one that she valued so much for it made her gain confidence as when she had first met the princess. It was also then the last time that they saw each other for Setsuna engrossed herself in training.

It was when they were twelve when they had met again.

After seven years, Setsuna had been assigned again to protect Konoka. Currently, the girl was living and studying in the Mahora Gakuen. She was called upon the dean of the school which was surprisingly Konoka's grandfather to pose as one of Konoka's classmates to keep an eye out for her. She gladly accepted the offer even though she did not show her joy. She kept a straight face thoughout the time. She had been trained not to show emotion of whatsoever all the time. It was not the way of a Shinmeiryuu swordsman.

On the outside, she may be seen protecting the girl out of duty but no one really knew that there was a hidden meaning to it.

During her first day of school she was introduced to the whole class. They were all girls. As the usual some talked to themselves about what they think of her and some were even loud enough to hear that they tought of her as cute. But she didn't expect that Konoka wouldn't recognize her. She was crestfallen when she saw no signs that Konoka knew her. But she realized something. It was seven years ever since they last saw each other and to add it up their last meeting was unpleasant. Konoka may have forgotten about her. Still, she was determined to protect the girl even if she did not know her.

The day passed quickly and the bell that signaled the end of the class had rung. She had made some friends and they bid her goodbye. Almost all of the students were already out the door when she followed suit but a voice stopped her from her tracks.

"Secchan?"

It was Konoka.

Setsuna was surprised. She quickly turned to face the owner of the said voice. 'She remembers me afterall.'

"Secchan, it's really you!"

Setsuna was surprised as the girl tackled her into a hug.

"Where were you? Ever since that day I never saw you again! I really missed you!" Tears formed in Konoka's eyes as she pulled a little bit apart from Setsuna to look at her but not releasing her from the hug.

"I'm sorry Kono-chan, it was my fault that you fell into the river, and I realized that back then I could not save you with what I was so I decided to train harder."

They went back to being friends after that. And as the days, weeks, and months passed by, it grew into something more. Though Setsuna had not realized it, she was falling for Konoka.

There was a time when she was scared of what Konoka would think of her for she is a half demon, a half bird-demon. She had been casted away by her tribe for she had white wings and she was considered as a curse to their tribe. Because of this she was afraid of what Konoka would think of her. But one day there was an incident that needed her to use her wings to save the princess. Without thinking she spread her wings and and caught the princess before she could even fall. Konoka smiled on that day saying that she was like an angel.

Another fateful day came when Konoka decided to go back to her home. While Setsuna was busy talking to Eishun they were attacked by a group of mages in the mansion who intended to capture Konoka. All but Konoka, Negi, Asuna and Setsuna were stoned by the mages. Konoka was captured by the mages and the three put all their efforts in saving the princess. In the end, they had rescued the princess but with a price. Setsuna had taken much damage due to penetrating the barrier that encased Konoka and was on the verge of death and if not for Konoka she would have been.

Setsuna blamed herself for the incident and distanced herself from Konoka after that. But she still protected the girl from afar. She had been so weak. She let her emotions get the best of her. She was getting too close to Konoka and she believed that it made her weak. She trained every day thinking about how weak she was and that she couldn't protect the one that she was supposed to be protecting.

Konoka was not the same after that. She had been worrying over Setsuna, who had begun to distance herself from them. And ofcourse this had not escaped Asuna's observant eye. Seeing that her friend was in a distressed state she decided to confront Setsuna.

"What are you playing at, huh, Setsuna?" Asuna asked.

"What do you mean?" came Setsuna's reply.

"Are you dense or what? Can't you see that's Konoka's depressed lately because of you distancing yourself from us? From HER?" Asuna's rage was now showing.

"I am not dense Asuna, but in order for me to be able to protect her efficiently I must distance myself from her."

"Why would you have to do that? You could be her friend and protector at the same time."

"It is because I cannot let my emotions get in the way, for they only hinder me to become stronger. As long as this does not stop, I would continue to protect her from afar."

Those were the last words spoken by Setsuna as she decided to walk away. Asuna could only shake her head. She knew as much as Setsuna that the only time that this would stop is when Konoka finds the person she will give her power to. That is why many mages, even demons, are trying to capture the princess to get that power. For having Konoka would give them a very enormous amount of power. But only Asuna knew that it is not true for only the person Konoka loves would be able to get that power from her. She smiled. Now she knows that the princess' love is not unrequited and that everything would be fine. She just needed a plan to get the two together.

The final fateful day came as the leader of the Uzoku tribe launched an attack at Mahora. It was a hard battle many of class 2-A had been badly hurt including Setsuna. They had been trying to pry the crow demons from getting Konoka. The final face off was between Setsuna and the leader of the tribe. All of the tribesmen were either dead or severely wounded and Setsuna was the only one capable to fight the uzoku demon.

"You're gonna fight me? That's a laugh!" The uzoku leader laughed as he said that.

"I am, let's just see who's the laughable one." Setsuna readied herself as she launched an attack towards the demon. The demon easily blocked her attack and countered with a very powerful one sending her a few meters away.

"SECCHAN!" Shouted Konoka seeing the whole ordeal. She was about to run over to Setsuna but was stopped by Asuna.

"You can't go there. She wouldn't have wanted you to. It's too dangerous."

"But Secchan needs me! I can heal her!" Konoka tried to persuade Asuna.

"Konoka, Setsuna instructed me not to let you anywhere near the battle." Asuna shook her head.

"But-" Konoka was cut off by Setsuna's scream.

"ARRRGGHHH!"

The crow demon was now crushing Setsuna with his foot. His talons diggin in her chest and stomach. She coughed up some blood due to her injury.

Konoka couldn't take it anymore she ran past Asuna to save Setsuna from dying. She casted a light spell against the demon which turned its attention to her.

"Ah so you are the princess. I can feel the energy coming from you. Now it makes it easier for me to get you." The demon approached Konoka.

"Such beauty."

By now Konoka was backing away in fear.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" Shouted a voice behind him.

"Oh, I forgot about you, my dear daughter, I thought that you have already died." Sarcasm was evident in the demon's voice.

"I am not your daughter!" Setsuna struggled to stand and she positioned herself in a fighting stance with her weapon, Yunagi, infront of her.

"You have some sense of determination, I praise you for that."

She tried to launch another attack against the crow demon but she was easily dodged by the demon sending her near Konoka.

"Secchan!" Konoka said as she ran to the side of the fallen hanyo tears now evident in her eyes.

Setsuna struggled to stand up once again.

"Ojou-sama, please, get back to Asuna-san it is not safe here, don't worry about me." Setsuna faced the demon once again.

"You're really pathetic aren't you? Never really knowing when to give up. But I guess I should finish this now."

"I will not lose."

Wings sprouted from her back as she readied herself one more time to face the crow demon. 'It's time I use it. There's no other way to defeat him now.'

"SECCHAN!"

She launched after the crow demon preparing to slice him with her sword. But she was too slow. The demon had caught her in the hand. She was now dangling in the air held up by the demon. The demon neared her face to him as he spoke.

"It's time to say goodbye."

The demon was ready to strike the at her head when she suddenly spoke.

"Goodbye."

Hundreds of feathers struck them as she said that. Aparrently during her attack she had lost her feathers along the way and reached the demon without any. The crow did not notice it. She was planning to use her feathers as a weapon. She had learned how to make them turn like steel. She sacrificed herself in order for the feathers to hit their target. The leader of the Uzoku tribe had not noticed that there were already hundreds of feathers surrounding them.

The feathers hit their target as well as Setsuna. Now, both the leader and Setsuna was covered in feathers. The leader let go of Setsuna before he fell. With a thud Setsuna fell on the ground.

Konoka quickly ran to Setsuna. She saw what happened the moment Setsuna flew towards the crow demon.

"Secchan, Secchan, please don't die." Tears were flowing out of Konoka's eyes.

"I've f-finally g-got the st-trength t-to p-prot-tect y-y-you. I've f-finally d-done it on m-my own. "

"What? What is it?"

"I've d-dedicated m-my l-life t-t-to p-protect y-you, f-for y-years I've b-been w-weak n-not b-being able to p-protect you m-myself b-but now I've finally d-done it."

Life seemed to pass Setsuna's eyes. From the moment she met Konoka up to now. Tears started to form in her eyes as she remembered something.

"K-Kono-chan, p-please d-don't c-ry." Setsuna said.

"How can I not cry? Secchan you're dying!" Konoka reasoned.

"It d-doesn't suit y-you. Sm-mile f-for m-me. Please?" Setsuna coughed up blood.

Konoka strained a smile. It was pained. It was like the smile all those years ago. Setsuna laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Konoka inqured.

"I'm still a f-failure."

"No you're not! You're defnitely not! You've done so many things! You're not a failure!"

"T-then w-why is y-your smile l-like t-that?"

"What do you mean?"

"B-back then, w-when w-we f-f-fell in the river, I vvvowed that I w-would protect your smile, that I would do everything I c-can to never see you smile like that again. I thought that it was because I couldn't properly protect you. But I guess I was wrong." By now Setsuna was on the verge of death once again she was just holding on for dear life.

"Because I feared that you would leave me... Back then I knew then and there that maybe the adults would take you away from me that is why I was sad. You were very important to me. You were my first friend! And now it's like the same, I can't face the fact that I'm going to lose you forever! I love you!"

Setsuna was shocked to say the least. Konoka had just confessed to her and she was on the verge of death. Oh the irony. She had loved the princess ever since they were little. She had not known it at first but she later realized that she loved Konoka all along. She wiped the tears off Konoka's face.

"I love you too, Kono-chan."

Konoka smiled. The smile that Setsuna protected. It was there. Closing her eyes she then leaned in to Setsuna's face. Knowing what the princess was Setsuna leaned in too. It was the best feeling that the two ever had. It was a moment to remember forever. But as soon as they parted Setsuna started to continiously cough out blood.

"Secchan!"

White light enveloped the whole place.

Konoka was currently standing at a grave in the cemetery. She placed flowers beside it.

"I hope you guys are peaceful there. We miss you."

The grave held the names of their friends who died in the epic battle last year. Makie, Nodoka, Ku Fei, Natsumi, and Chizuru did not make it. They were too wounded to have survived.

After paying respects Konoka turned to face her companion who was a few feet away.

"Let's go Asuna. Secchan's waiting for us."

And there another few feet away was Setsuna.


End file.
